powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt11 Ep12: "Don't Call Me the 'G' Word"
Chpt11 Ep12: "Don't Call Me the 'G' Word" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' The scene opens with a scruffy dog outside a dumpster while Metatron scrounges inside for a sandwich. As he opens the wrapped sandwich scraps, the dog begs for some and whines. Metatron, with a deep breath, tosses the dog the meat and smiles. He goes back to scrounging and finally, frustrated, screams, "I give up!" Instantly, he and the dog are in a bar. He turns to the dog, commenting that they're not on Earth anymore. He looks around and sees a man sitting in a booth. When he gets closer, and the man turns...it's CHUCK SHURLEY (or Carter Edwards, as Metatron assumes him to be), the author who wrote the Power Rangers Omniverse books. Metatron demands to know what place they're in, and Chuck says it's a bar he designed himself. Then Metatron wonders if it's some form of punishment on him for how terrible of an angel he once was—now being stuck with a hack writer and a former prophet of the Lord, offending Chuck, who asks if Metatron thinks he's really a hack and Metatron responds by revealing his utter lack of respect for Chuck's work, saying none of his books, including Swan Song, came even close to his top ten favorites from the books. Chuck accepts his criticism humbly but says he can't believe Metatron burned one of his books when he was doing his monologue to Castiel. Metatron is flustered, wondering how Chuck could have known about that and Chuck laughs. He says he'd forgotten that people can't see him unless he wants them to. He hands Metatron some sunglasses to put on and makes a motion of flipping a switch— in an imense blinding light, Chuck reveals himself to be.....GOD! Metatron is jaw dropped and he throws himself out of the booth, bowing to him as he avidly recants his criticisms of Chuck's books, insisting that it's underrated and due for a reboot. Chuck tells him to stop with the kneeling and not to use the G-word. He smiles and says to just call him Chuck. Metatron pulls off the glasses and says he needs a stiffer drink uncomfortably as Chuck sighs. Meanwhile at the bunker, Hunter is passed out in the kitchen as Kurt walks in and sees that Hunter's been drinking more than usual. Kurt says he's found a case and that if they're gonna let Amara take over the rest of the planet, the least they could do is help others. Hunter, still shown to be dazed from all the beer he's drank, mutters in agreement. Kurt reveals that a man named Wes Cooper committed a murder-suicide in Idaho and no one knows why—he just snapped. They wonder if he might have been possessed by a demon/spirit or possibly soulless, hoping it could also be a lead on Amara. Kurt sniffs Hunter from a distance and tells him to stop his drinking and to clean himself up before they head out. "Since when did you become my dad?" Hunter asked. "Since now." Kurt responds back as he walks the other way. Hunter then just rolls his eyes to this. Back at the bar, Metatron compliments him on Chuck's performance as a human but asks why no one knew, not even the duo (Hunter and Kurt). He mentions about how a Ranger morpher is supposedly able to burn hot in his presence. Chuck then reveals Hunter's old Crimson Thunder Morpher and says he's able to hide his true prescene from it as he shows that he's able to trigger the morpher to glow if he allows it, then turns it off. Metatron then says Chuck who can see and hear all must have known what a piece of garbage he himself has been the last few years, and asks Chuck if he's been brought here to be destroyed, resigned to his fate. After briefly showing discontent at the mention of Metatron's deeds, Chuck quickly reveals he has no intention of destroying Metatron by saying cheerfully that he feels humanity's greatest achievement is music, and that this place is B.G.'s Canteen, where many great groups got their start. He says he hopes they can tap into some of that musical magic and work together to finish what he started a few months ago. Metatron asks Chuck what he's been up to after all these years since he left Heaven after Lucifer's rebelion. He tells Metatron that he's actually been busy these last few years. Chuck says he's done alot of thinking and writing, which actually turns out to be everything that Hunter and Kurt had been through. But only lasting up to the moment when Kurt sacrificed himself to trap Lucifer in the cage all those years ago. And since then, he's done alot of thinking. But also writing his own autobiography, to which he thinks he sucks at. Metatron is happy that he wants them work together and asks if he can be an angel again once he's done helping Chuck. Chuck laughs for a moment before revealing that as punishment for his actions in the past, he will not be turned into an angel ever again. Metatron then instantly agrees that that's probably a good call then turns to Chuck's manuscript and says "Let's do this". Later, the duo are in Hope Springs, Idaho. Hunter and Kurt ask the sheriff, Mac, about Wes Cooper. Mac says it doesn't make sense and that a witness overheard him saying strange things like his life was meaningless and no one loved him – like every negative thought he had. The deputy, Harris, says Wes's wife really loved him and she has no idea why he'd snapped. Looking at crime scene pictures, Kurt sees marks on Cooper's arms that look like the black strains they've seen before with the infected humans in the past the moment Amara was released from prison. He asks if there were any strange phenomena around town like sulfur smells or dark clouds looming, but Harris says no. Harris clocks off work early once she's done showing Kurt the photos so she can get home to her husband. Later, the deputy pulls up at her home and her husband comes out to greet her. He asks if "that" followed her from town and she turns to see a strange fog approaching. Remembering Kurt's questions, she tells her husband to go inside while she calls it in. She calls dispatch and says there's a strange heavy fog heading her way. As it envelops her, she starts coughing and collapses as her arm breaks out in black veins. Meanwhile, Chuck looks over Metatron's shoulders as he reads Chuck's autobiography, and Metatron wonders at his hurry. Chuck says he is on a deadline, and asks Metatron for his initial opinion. Metatron prevaricates, not making eye contact, and says it's good. Chuck deadpans: "you hate it". Metatron tries to backpedal, but Chuck says, "it's a safe place, just tell me." Metatron says it's lacking some details, like all of them. Though Metatron tells Chuck there are some "great stuff" in the draft, but maybe what it's lacking is balance rather than details. He says Chuck is giving the wrong stuff with the right narrative; he says Chuck spends too much time explaining his years as a 'writer' rather than being a creator he once was. Chuck defends his telling, commenting how much good he did as Chuck than he did as God—he mentions that he's traveled through nearly every corner of the Earth he's created, also having to answer millions of prayers for the past few years and even learning to play the guitar. Chuck then strums a tune from the guitar he practiced on. Metatron says all of that makes Chuck seem like a grounded, likable person. Chuck says that is good, but Metatron reminds him that he is neither grounded nor a person. He says Chuck is wasting pounds of pages that should be spent on the details about his "real self" that people would want to read. For instance, the manuscript starts "In the beginning, there was me", but Metatron reminds him that he wasn't alone – that God also had his brother with him, The Darkness. Chuck immediately gets angry and distant, not wanting to talk about his brother. Metatron then says ok and then suggests Chuck to write more about his Archangel sons; he says Chuck gave them just two paragraphs and they deserve a few more words, at which point Chuck strums faster, an expected reaction considering what they have been doing all those millenia since he left, especially Chuck's 'favorite' Lucifer. But Metatron talks about how Lucifer helped Chuck defeat The Darkness all those years ago, how Chuck trusted him with the mark, but when Chuck asked him to bow to mankind Lucifer refused and rebelled. They discuss how Lucifer rebelled; and Metatron says that every great hero is defined by his villain. As they talk, it becomes clear that Chuck does not see Lucifer as the villain, though rather his brother, The Darkness. Metatron says on telling the entire truth everything that's happend to him during the primordial times in his story. Metatron maintains that the god who destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah and flooded the Earth is not depicted in the story. He says that God was a badass, but he should have some stories to tell – and some things to answer for. After further discussion, Chuck reluctantly agrees to be more revealing, and throws the draft pages into the air, indicating that he will start over. Baby pulls up to a crime scene as a body bag is being loaded into a van. Kurt and Hunter join Sheriff Mac, who apologizes for the early morning call. He tells them Deputy Harris didn't show up for work so he came by her place and says it looks like Art was shot in the face point-blank by his wife. Kurt asks if her behavior seemed off recently. Mac says nothing was out of the ordinary until she called in last night about some heavy fog. Hunter perks up and tells Mac to let them know if they get any more fog reports. Kurt asks where Harris might be now and Mac says they can track her from the office. Back at the bar, energetic rock music is playing in the background as Chuck is writing and feeling more confident about the new work he's putting. Metatron reads the new manuscripts, asserting that this is what he was talking about. After a moment, Metatron asks if he can ask Chuck a serious question, and then Chuck agrees to throw it at him. Metatron goes ahead and asks why Chuck hasn't mentioned his daughter, Amara. How there's not even a reference to her in his memoir. He noticed that Chuck has put in to more detail of how he got rid of his brother, The Darkness, and giving credit to the archangels, but not to Amara. Metatron then confronts Chuck how Amara was the "source" of vanquishing The Darkness. Though Chuck knows this and says trying to remember that very moment when he got rid of his daughter, just brings back painful memories. Metatron then asks if that's why Chuck went on to create the universe to keep himself busy to forgot those painful memories. Chuck admits that what he did to Amara was wrong. How she deserved better. That's why he tried to create other worlds to try and give love to something, the same way he loved his daughter. He then teleports them to a lake shore with a beautiful landscape somewhere on Earth. Though Chuck says that nature was the closest he ever got to creating something that was similar to Amara. He explains that nature was applied to all the worlds he's created and how nature is beautiful and can create on its own. Also how it's smart enough to correct itself even if sometimes the slate needs to be wiped clean, because things can't be fixed on their own, but, nature is able to fix that slate. However...if he lets Amara to "wipe the slate" this time, all creation will be destroyed forever. Chuck simply says they should take a walk and enjoy it one last time before it's all gone. As he walks ahead, Metatron starts to have a concerned look. At the station in Hope Springs, Mac tells Hunter and Kurt he can't figure out the computer, as Harris was their computer person. The other deputy interrupts and says that a fog is coming into town. Kurt says to tell everyone to get into their homes and seal the doors and windows. He says they've seen this before. Mac is worried, and says they need to call the CDC, but Kurt says there's no time. Hunter finds Harris' car with the tracking program—she's headed straight for the station. They go out to find her parked in the street. She says she tried to kill herself but that "she" wouldn't let her. She says "she" has a message for Kurt. He asks if Amara is here but Harris says no, not here, but she has had to listen to "her" voice since the fog first came. Kurt asks if the voice told her to kill her husband, and Harris says yes, and she had to watch herself do it. Hunter tries to tell Harris it's an infection and to let them help her, but she says it's not an infection. She says it's a mirror and "she" is showing them the truth. She says the light is a lie. She raises her gun at the boys, but is suddenly shot by Mac. Kurt runs over to her. She is still breathing, barely, and tells Kurt, "It will all be over soon." Having delivered the message as she dies. Hunter spots more fog coming in to the town area and calls to Kurt. The fog is all over the mountains and a giant wave of it rolls towards them. While Chuck and Metatron are walking along the lake shore. Chuck says that nature is divine, but the way humans turned out to be was all his fault. That it was his desicion to trick his own daughter and use her to lock up The Darkness, who then corrupted Lucifer and tainted mankind. He says now that Amara is free from being imprionsed with his brother, that it's her time to shine and let her do what she wants to the world. Metatron asks why he is bothering to write a book that no one will be around to read. Chuck then teleports themselves back to the bar as he gets a drink for himself. Metatron realizes that Chuck is hiding—he built the bar as a safe place where he's hiding out from his own daughter. Metatron says that at least when he was playing God, he may have been crappy but was never a coward. Angrily, Chuck flings Metatron out of the bar through the doors Metatron limps back inside as he comes face-to-face with the now angry Chuck/God, smiling, saying that this is the "God" he once knew and obeyed. He says all the angels were terrified by that "God" and his might was beyond measure. He tells Chuck how great he felt when he was picked as scribe, but Chuck coldly reveals to Metatron the reason why he was chosen was because he was just the closest angel to the door before insulting him that he never saw him as anything special. Chuck says he has tolerated the many things he has been called, but he will never accept being considered a coward. He says he's not hiding – he's just done watching all his creations' failures. Metatron says those are Chuck's failures, further infuriating Chuck. Chuck sarcastically asks him if he wants to "watch" what's been happening. Chuck makes a gesture, and several TV's turn on, with disasters everywhere, reports of chaos breaking loose on Earth. Chuck then points out this is exactly what he's talking about. Back in town, Hunter and Kurt are trying to get people off the street and into the station. As Hunter is saving someone in a car, he then spots something emerging within the fog and reveals...creatures of THE INFECTED produced by the fog. Running rabidly as they try to harm one of the civilians trying to get away. Though Kurt morphs in his White Dino Ranger form and provides protection to Hunter as he fights off two of the infected. He tells Hunter to get the remaining people into the station. A couple further down the road are then rushing their way through. Hunter then insists they can't fight them all and says to begin running back to the station. They do so and manages to make their way back inside. The sheriff tries reaching out for contact but says the radio is dead. Hunter then starts taping off the windows and vents and spots more of the infected coming and Kurt helps Hunter to seal the doors with the chained barricade to lock them down. The people inside are scared. Kurt and Hunter work to barricade the entire station. After a bit, they check their phones and see that they have no signal. Outside, the infected tries to rush the front doors of the station, but are being held off for now. Though as they do this, it leaves a slight opening for some of the mist to go through. They notice it and tries to seal it off, but once again, Hunter sniffs some of it and goes down coughing from the fog's mist. Hunter's hands begin to trace with black veins. Kurt sees him go down, and calls his name. Kurt runs to Hunter, but Hunter gestures a hand, telling Kurt to get back. Kurt tells the townspeople to get inside the inner office and as they are hurrying in to shut the door, Mac, seeing Hunter is infected, urges Kurt to come with them in the basement but Kurt tells him no and he can't leave his brother. Then suddenly, one of the infected manages to jump through the baricaded windows and attacks the sheriff and mauls the life out of him. Kurt morphs once again to decapitate the infected. Now the fog has made it's way inside the station and then everyone makes a run for it to the station's lower level. Kurt then carries Hunter over his shoulder to get to the lower levels. Meanwhile, Metatron has now become disappointed at Chuck after having to know that he'd let Amara do whatever she wants to the planet. The news on the TV then airs a live footage of the disaster going on in the town that Hunter and Kurt are trapped in where the massive fog and the infected has hit the town. Metatron notices this and sees a footage of Kurt shown as he was fighting off one of the infected. He points this out to Chuck that the duo are once again in major trouble. Chuck sees this and Metatron asks if he's willing to give up now that the duo are out there fighting Chuck/God's battles. Chuck begins to think this over. After a minute, he then goes back to his booth and begins typing up a page. Collapsed at the station, Hunter looks at Kurt and says they're never going to make it out of this. He says that Kurt was going to choose Amara over him, and over everyone else. Kurt is shocked and denies what Hunter is saying. Hunter apologizes, telling Kurt he can't fight the effects of the fog. He tells Kurt to go before he hurts him, but Kurt refuses to leave him. The fog then manages to seep through the door of the basement. The people then start to panic as they get caught within it. They scream in terror and struggles to breathe as they're choking from the mists. Kurt, realizing this could be the end. He holds Hunter as he's shown to have passed out. Kurt then has tears coming down his face as he sees that Hunter has died and so...Kurt takes a deep breath in. But after a few seconds, he realizes that he's not being affected by the fog at all. Possibly because Amara has safeguarded Kurt from this due to his bondage with her. Kurt then yells out; "Amara, stop this! Please!" Silence then fills the room as everyone, except Kurt, has died from the deadly fog. Kurt then tries to comfort Hunter who has fallen dead weight on him and craddles him "I'm here, here man. I'm here.' over and over. Back at the bar, Metatron sits sulking while Chuck prints out the last few pages of his manuscript as well as one that is highlighted for "in current events" and then gives himself a congratulatory punch to his chest. He gets up from his booth and says he lied before -- he didn't learn to play guitar, he just gave himself the ability. He smiles, giddy, and says this "honesty thing" is really freeing. Chuck goes up onto the stage and picks up the guitar and begins to play a song. He flicks up some stage lights and tells Metatron to go read some of the new pages and the seperate one. As Metatron goes to check them as Chuck begins to sing. Chuck ♫ If I had wings like Noah's dove, ♫ ♫ I'd fly up the river to the one I love. ♫ ♫ Fare thee well, O Honey, fare thee well. ♫ As he sings, meanwhile in the station, Kurt notices that something is glowing in Hunter's jacket pocket. He takes it out and notices the object glowing and turning out to be....HUNTER'S CRIMSON THUNDER MORPHER. Hunter takes a huge gasp of air as he's now brought back to life. Including everyone else in the station and around town as the fog and the infected creatures fades away. Kurt is in pure shock and gives Hunter a tight hug after seeing Hunter alive. They then stare down at Hunter's old morpher glowing and then back to each other in shock. Unsure of what it means. Chuck (continues singing) ♫ I knew a man, who was long and tall, ♫ ♫ He moved his body like a cannonball. ♫ ♫ Oh, Fare thee well, O, Honey, fare thee well. ♫ The duo then exits the station and sees Sheriff Mac and the others alive around the townsquare. As soon as Metatron reads through the last pages of Chuck's autobiography, he then looks at Chuck with a worried look. In the town, as Hunter and Kurt walk through the main street, Hunter holding up his old morpher and watching it glow. Life has returned to normal around the town. Even with Deputy Harris brought back and stands up looking around. Her husband then comes running up, taking her into his arms. The duo are glad about this then they look again at the glowing morpher on Hunter's hand then they notice someone ahead of them where a man is helping a victim to their feet. As soon as the man faces towards them it turns out to be....CHUCK! The morpher then glows brighter by his presence, it becomes clear to Hunter and Kurt who he really is as they stare in shock at Chuck/God. He then approaches the duo and says, "Hello boys. We need to have a talk." Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse